


Thank-You

by 6ArcVI



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Can't find a ship name for them, F/M, Horny, Oral, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ArcVI/pseuds/6ArcVI
Summary: Asuka had never spent too much time with Yuya, but today she was very grateful for his visit. AsukaXYuya





	Thank-You

Tenjoin Asuka sat at the desk of the principal’s office at the You Show Duel School – Fusion Branch. Sakaki Yusho was the owner of the school, but between owning multiple duel schools and his busy pro schedule, he entrusted Asuka to run the fusion division for him. It was a lot of work; however, she found that she enjoyed the role of a teacher.

It was nearly time for the new term to start and Asuka was scanning through the files on her computer at the year’s lesson plans. The more she looked through the plans, the more excited the female became. She couldn’t wait to show the new students the dueling style that Sakaki Yusho had shown to her during the days of the Arc Area Project.

An unexpected knock at the door startled Asuka. She looked at the closed door in confusion; she wasn’t expecting anyone today.

“Come in,” she called.

She smiled when the visitor entered.

“Oh! Hey, Yuya,” she greeted. She stood up and moved to the side of the desk in order to greet him. “What brings you here?”

“My dad wanted to check in, but he had a busy schedule today, so I offered to come here on his behalf,” Yuya returned the smile as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh. Everything’s going well so far. I’ve just been getting a few last minute touches ready before the term begins. We hired on two new teachers, and I can’t wait for the kids to arrive.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. It should be an awesome year.”

“Do you need any extra help with lesson plans or anything?”

“No, thanks. They’re all ready to go,” Asuka smiled.

“Great. I’ll let my dad know then.”

The pair stood awkwardly in silence for a moment. Asuka shuffled from foot to foot as Yuya began looking anywhere but at her. The two had never really spent much time together in the past. Mostly all of their interactions were brief and fleeting. It seemed odd that Yuya would come all this way just to ask those questions. He could have just as easily called to ask rather than show up in person.

“Is…that all?” Asuka eventually asked.

“Yeah. As far as official business goes, at least,” Yuya answered with a sheepish shrug.

“Do you have some unofficial business to look into?” Asuka raised an eyebrow.

“Um, sorta. I just…Asuka, I don’t think I ever truly thanked you before,” spoke Yuya.

“Thanked me? For what?” she blinked in surprise.

“For helping out my dad. And Yuzu, too. During the war, I mean.”

“Oh. Don’t worry about it, Yuya. It was nothing. I was only doing what any decent person would,” she smiled warmly.

“Still, you helped them when you didn’t truly have to. They’re two of the most important people in my life, and I’m really grateful that they each met you when they did.”

“You’re welcome, Yuya.”

Yuya smiled briefly in return.

“But this isn’t enough,” Yuya shook his head.

“What isn’t?” Asuka furrowed her eyebrows.

“My thanks. Words can’t even begin to describe my gratitude. You deserve so much more than just this.”

“It’s all right, Yuya. I get it.”

“I feel like I should do something for you.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “Name it.”

“Seriously?”

“Mhm.”

“Huh. I…don’t really know what to say,” Asuka fidgeted. “I mean I’ve been working almost nonstop recently. I love it, but it is kind of stressful.”

“So you want something to take your mind off of work then? Like what?”

“I don’t know. A good lay would do,” Asuka chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

“Okay.”

Asuka sputtered.

“I was just kidding!” she cried.

“I’m not. If you want, I can show you a good time,” Yuya smiled.

Asuka honestly didn’t know what to say. The look in Yuya’s eyes told her that he was dead serious. But it had only been a joke! Then again it had been awhile. And getting her brains fucked out would definitely help alleviate her stress…

“Um…s-sure. Okay. Let’s do it,” she agreed.

Yuya smiled again as he stepped forward, took Asuka’s face between his hands, and then planted his lips onto hers. Asuka moaned as his warmth radiated into her lips. She kissed him back, almost too eagerly, as she rested her hands on his shoulders. As the two continued, Asuka’s arms snaked their way behind Yuya’s neck as she pulled him hungrily into her. The more she listened to their lips smacking, the more her desire burned. She couldn’t believe how much her senses were emblazoned just from making out – it really had been too long. Yuya’s fingers were entwined in her soft, golden locks. The longer they made out, the more luscious she felt. To her dismay, Yuya gently shoved her backward.

“Sit on the desk,” he ordered.

Asuka complied as she jumped onto the end. She spread her legs and leaned back onto her forearms as if she was able to read his mind. Yuya smiled as he reached up Asuka’s skirt and pulled her panties down under her knees and let them fall to the floor. Asuka’s breath shuddered as Yuya gently caressed her inner thighs, his fingers brushing light as a feather against her skin. While he continued to gently trace her right thigh with his fingertips, he began planting a line of soft and delicate pecks along her left thigh; each kiss led closer to her pelvis. Asuka gasped when he made it to her crotch; his hot breath on her pussy was making her clit yearn for his touch.

Yuya kissed her pussy before spreading her pussy lips and latching on to her engorged clit. Asuka let her head roll back as a loud moan escaped her throat. Grunts and moans continued as Yuya’s tongue traced around the base of her clit. His tongue circled her mound a few more times before he gave a few pecks to her swollen womanhood, then began licking her clit, then sucking it. Asuka cried out with each new sensation. The alternations set Asuka’s body on fire, and she could feel her natural lubrication increasing.

Yuya noticed this as well as he slid two of his fingers into her slick hole.

“Ah! Ah!” Asuka cried.

The female couldn’t help but to pump her hips along with the rhythm of his fingers, all the while he was still toying with her clit. Yuya moaned into her pussy, and the extra vibrations drove her insane. She pumped her hips faster. She listened to the wetness of her pussy every time Yuya pulled his fingers in and out of her, which only caused her moans to grow louder.

Asuka’s body felt so hot. The fire radiating from her loins was almost too much. She wanted to climax, but she also wanted this pleasure to last as long as it possibly could. She sat up and threw off her vest, then pulled her black shirt up and over her head. She tossed the garment beside Yuya, who stopped what he was doing when the piece of clothing hit the ground. He lifted his head as his eyes roamed over the nearly naked woman before him, the juices from her pussy glistened around his mouth.

Asuka played with her left nipple through the bra she was still wearing and watched her partner with anticipation as she began squeezing her tit. He watched with rapt interest and, without breaking eye contact on her chest, climbed into her lap and straddled her, his hard on pressing against her through his pants.

Asuka panted as Yuya reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She moved so that he could easily remove the garment, leaving her top half completely exposed. Yuya couldn’t help but to stare at the female’s ample bosom. Her creamy, white breasts were flawless and round. Her pink nipples were erect and her areolas were so large; they extended out at least an inch from her nipples.

“What are you gonna do to me?” Asuka breathed.

The question seemed to snap the male out of his trance. He gave her a warm smile before he bent down and began placing a trail of kisses leading from her abdomen up toward her chest. Asuka shuddered. Each peck lasted about two seconds, yet they were each slow and sensual. She moaned as his hair lightly tickled her skin as he continued on his passionate trek toward her chest.

Once Yuya made it to her breasts, his line of kisses continued from the underside of her right tit up to her nipple. A moan escaped the blonde as Yuya began to suckle on the sensitive nub. Her body writhed with arousal as he alternated between sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipple. Her pussy ached. Her wet hole felt so empty now. She felt incomplete, and Yuya’s throbbing cock was the missing piece. But she wanted more of this.

Asuka moaned as Yuya switched to her other breast. She reached for Yuya’s shirt, crumpling the fabric until the hem made its way into her palm and then began to pull the shirt upward. Yuya received the message as he broke from his suckling session just long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it aside, then latched right back onto her left nipple. Asuka smiled as she lay completely back so that she could trace her fingertips across Yuya’s bare back. He grunted in response; she felt his dick twitch through his pants.

“Oh, Yuya,” Asuka moaned as she ran her fingers through his thick yet soft mane of dual colored hair.

He moaned as he began trailing kisses on her skin again. Asuka’s breathing grew husky as he planted kisses from her breast to her collarbone. Asuka shuddered as his soft lips touched her bare clavicle. Then he trailed a line of butterfly kisses up to the crook of her neck, then to her jawline, before kissing her on the lips again. Asuka eagerly kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two made out for almost a minute, their tongues dancing with each other, both of their loins on fire. Finally, Yuya broke from their make out session.

“How do you want to do it?” he whispered into her ear.

Asuka panted as Yuya pushed himself up so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“From behind,” she answered.

Yuya nodded as he pushed himself off the desk. Asuka sat up and slid to the end where she grabbed Yuya’s hands, stopping them from undoing his pants.

“I’ll do it,” she batted her honey-brown eyes.

Asuka undid the button of Yuya’s pants and pulled down the zipper. His cock immediately sprung forth, thick and veiny.

“Wow,” Asuka marveled.

Yuya let out a chuckle as he pulled down his pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles. Asuka drank in the naked male in front of her. He had the fit body of a gymnast; his muscles were toned from his acrobatics during his duels. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when he stepped toward her, his erection leading the way. He grasped the skirt she was still wearing. Yuya unclasped it and pulled Asuka to her feet, allowing the garment to fall to the floor. The two stood, their naked bodies pressed together, Yuya’s erection between Asuka’s legs.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Definitely. Let’s do it.”

Asuka turned around and bent over, using her forearms to support herself on the desk with her tits dangling just above the wood. Yuya grabbed her hips and rubbed his hands up and down them a few times. He pumped his hips a few times, rubbing his dick against her clit before he positioned the tip of his penis at her wet entrance and slowly pushed his hard cock inside her.

Asuka gasped as he penetrated her tight, wet pussy. He pushed into her slowly, pulled back then pushed in deeper, repeating this trend until he was balls deep inside her; Asuka let out a long and satisfied moan at the fullness she felt.

Yuya held Asuka’s hips as he began fucking her. Asuka moaned as she felt his cock rubbing against her walls and her g-spot.

“Yuya! Yuya!” she cried.

“Asuka,” he sighed.

“Yuya, fuck me harder!”

The male increased the intensity, the female moaning constantly at the sound of their skin making contact.

“Ooooooh. Fuck yeah,” Asuka moaned.

The female whipped her head to the side to look back at her partner, her long, blonde tresses swinging over her right shoulder.

“Oh god, Asuka,” Yuya moaned.

Yuya bent over so that he could reach under her and grab her tits. Asuka moaned as he squeezed her mounds, kneading them in his hands; his hands were so warm against her skin.

She grinned and batted her eyes as he then trailed his right hand along her stomach, coming to a stop on her clit. Asuka arched her head upward at the sensation of Yuya’s fingers playing with her wet and swollen clit. The female cried out in pleasure as Yuya continued ramming his hard cock into her while teasing her clit and rubbing her nipple.

“Ah!...Ah!…Ah!” Asuka could feel her climax building. She could feel the tension bubbling up inside her pussy.

Asuka’s wet pussy made the most exquisite sounds as Yuya pumped in and out of her. Each time Yuya rammed into her, her ass jiggled. She cried out, gasping as she neared her climax.

“As…uka…” Yuya moaned.

“Oh god! Yuya! Yuya! I’m gonna…I’m gonna…oh god!”

“Asuka, is it all right if…”

“Yes! Yes! Fill me! Please! I want all of your cum!”

Asuka found herself moving her body so that she and Yuya collided at the same time. The extra intensity from their bodies slamming together was just enough to send her over the edge. Asuka screamed in ecstasy as her pussy contracted around Yuya’s throbbing cock. A few more pumps and Yuya’s seed shot deep inside her pussy. Asuka cried out as she could feel the hot liquid filling every last inch of her hole.

She panted as Yuya slid his dick out; her pussy quivered as she felt his cum seeping out and trickling down her thighs. Asuka panted as she reveled in her pleasure.

“OH GOD!” she cried when she felt Yuya’s tongue sliding into her pussy.

Asuka’s knees buckled as Yuya lapped at her sensitive pussy. Her moans were high-pitched as she writhed at the feeling of Yuya’s tongue wriggling around inside her. Yuya moaned as he lapped at her cream pie.

“Oh! Oh my god! Oh my god!”

Asuka cried out in delighted surprise as a torrent of liquid began squirting from her pussy. Yuya drank in as much as he could, licking his lips when the torrent slowed to a stop. Asuka lay on the desk panting. She could feel the warm liquid from her squirt under her skin on the desktop She could feel beads of it running down her bare legs and imagined that there must be beads of it trickling down the side of the desk as well.

“I hope this was enough to show you just how grateful I am,” Yuya spoke.

“Oh yeah,” Asuka smiled as she continued to bask in the afterglow. “You can come back and thank me like this anytime.”


End file.
